


Aut nihil

by liebemagneto



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Чезаре с детства пытается успеть всё. Он изучает юриспруденцию с мечом в руках и причащается с мыслями о войне.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4839095).

Чезаре с детства пытается успеть всё. Он изучает юриспруденцию с мечом в руках и причащается с мыслями о войне. Церковь — прихоть отца, сам Чезаре мечтает о другом.

Он сбегает с занятий в Пизе, взбирается на лошадь и мчится в Рим, не смыкая глаз, не сбавляя темпа, лишь бы успеть к сестре, лишь бы скорее обнять её, прижать к своему сердцу. Он щит её, он её покровитель — все это знают, но не все с этим считаются, и бесчисленное количество женихов денно и нощно выстраивается у городских ворот, желая отдать все сокровища за её юное тело.

Чезаре скрипит зубами, сжимает кулаки, готовый бороться за счастье Лукреции не на жизнь, а на смерть. Он прольёт за неё кровь, голыми руками свернёт шею тому, кто будет нечестен с ней. Лукреция улыбается, опуская глаза, и кивает, внимая надрывному обещанию. Она сама не хочет перемен, её греет пламя любви, о которой никому нельзя рассказать. Эта любовь — болезненный секрет, сковывающий горло. Чезаре — часть его, Лукреция замыкает круг. 

Годы идут, но любовь не гаснет. Отец надевает тиару, Чезаре — красную кардинальскую биретту. Лукреция долго крутится у зеркала: свадьба для неё всего лишь приключение, и только Чезаре знает правду. Он не верит Джованни Сфорца — спустя несколько лет Чезаре вонзит короткий нож в его толстое брюхо, вспорет подобно свинье и бросит в гниющем Форли. Он думает о сестре, вспоминает её бледное перепуганное лицо, яркие синяки и кровоподтёки на девственной коже. Убийство принесёт ей покой.

После Сфорца приходят другие, они вьются у ног Лукреции как преданные псы, заглядывают в рот и лижут сладкие ладони, пока она смеётся и умело играет. Чезаре смотрит из тени, перебирает бусины чёток и считает. Раз — отвергнутый жених, два — его соблазнённый нищий брат, которого прогоняет отец, три, четыре, пять и шесть — каприз, отказ, семь — прятки, смех, отказ, восемь, девять — сухое «нет», десять — радостное «да».

Чезаре провожает Лукрецию на эшафот новой любви, хоронит свою красную мантию и покидает Рим. Его ждёт война и слава, горькая и солёная на вкус, его ждёт Рим. Чезаре продолжает считать, но теперь он перебирает не бусины — сдавшиеся города. Один за другим они преклоняют колени и складывают флаги в знак примирения. Склонить на свою сторону отца сложнее всего.

Отпуская сестру в Неаполь, Чезаре видит злость в её глазах. Он вовсе оставляет родину, чтобы забыться на французских землях, но даже женившись не становится счастливее. Франция чужда ему, противна, как и невыносима мысль о Лукреции в руках безвольного мальчишки.

Чезаре мечется, сминая врагов на своём пути, убирая их с дороги одного за другим — не всегда своими руками. Он дышит Неаполю в спину, давая понять, что скоро придёт за тем, кто по праву принадлежит ему одному.

Лукреция капнет ядом на раскрытые губы умирающего мужа и возьмёт того за руку. Чезаре мягко погладит её по щеке, и улыбка впервые коснётся его лица: Лукреция всё понимает.

Aut Caesar, aut nihil.


End file.
